A Deserved Punishment
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione Granger is now only known as the girl who killed her parents in fourth year. Now in fifth year she has caught someone's eye and something will unravel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little dramione bouncing around in my head. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been working on a lot of original material that I would love for you guys to check out. I'm over on FictionPress as Calanthe Vered. The book is called The Color of Blood and it's about a girl who receives the gift of fire on her 100th birthday. A lot ensues and she finds out what love means and more importantly that certain enemies have the power to take it all away. Lots of magic and I think the characters work well together. I would love for some of you to go over there and read it. There may be more added to this. I'm not sure - Mayajane.

* * *

I wonder what made her do it. Did she have a horrific tragedy? Did someone she loves betray her? The mystery of it fascinates me. I watch her you know. I watch the way she cries a tear, just a single tear when she thinks no one is looking. I watch the way her hips move as she walks down the halls of this magical school.

I'm watching a murderer. She killed both of her parents just two months ago. No one knows why. I don't think I'm quickly becoming obsessed with a cold-blooded killer, but I think she suffered some kind of abuse. I mean you don't just kill your parents for no good reason do you? But the rest of the school stay far away from her. I sneak closer. I just wanna know the truth. I love how she walks; I love her ass swaying for me. I wanna fuck her too.

Hermione Granger. Cold-blooded killer but also hot as fuck. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, and I am obsessed with Hermione Granger. I never really noticed her as anything but annoying, and a know it all. I never saw how hot she was. Nice ripe breasts and that ass is out of this world. I just want to taste her mouth. But that will never happen. She might just kill me. She got away with her parent's murder. Why not mine? That she got away with it makes me think it was abuse. Or an accident. But both parents? How do you accidentally kill both your parents? Did she have a magical outburst? Or set the house on fire?

I distantly heard Snape dismissing us, so I got up and followed her. I wanted to know the truth. Everyone was too scared to ask her. That was what I was going to do. I was just gonna ask her. I hadn't heard the entire lesson so I would start the conversation by asking to see her notes. She took notes like it was a religious practice. I followed her and damn she just kept walking and walking. I got hard watching her ass move and those nice long legs…

She eventually stopped on the edge of the woods. I stood in the shadows of a tree. She dropped to her knees and pulled something out of her bag.

"Mom, Dad, everyone thinks I killed you because I'm this dangerous girl. If only they knew what you put me through." She said hatefully. Definitely abuse then.

"You can come out Malfoy." I was stunned she could see me behind the tree. I went out and dropped to my knees beside her.

"How'd you know there was something there let alone me?" I demanded. She smiled for the first time I could remember.

"You would make a horrible Death Eater, Malfoy. I doubt you even have it in you to kill. Not to mention you can't stalk worth anything."

I glared at her, "You know nothing about what I can do!"

"I do know something you can do for me; you know if you are watching and following me because you want to help."

I eyed her curls and the brown eyes. Did I watch because I wanted to help? Probably not, but I would play along.

"What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes sparkled. God that was hot. "I want you to kiss me and make me forget."

Wow! I couldn't believe it, but I didn't need asking twice. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me on top of her in the grass. She had said just a kiss, but the way her hips were sliding along mine, I knew she could feel me. This was the best kiss of my life.

"Aren't you gonna ask?" She said pulling away.

"You otherwise occupied me, Granger," I said. I rolled off of her a little and politely asked her in a fake friendly voice, "So why did you kill Mommy and Daddy?"

Her eyes flickered with anger. "Because they abused me my entire life. Because when I tried to leave home at 14, they called the cops and had me arrested. My father raped me repeatedly and my mother, she watched. So one day my father snuck into my room, over the summer that is, and got in bed with me. I had a knife waiting in my hand. I slit his throat, and when my mom came in just a second later, I did hers too. They were _worthless!_ I couldn't stand them. Did I tell you it started when I was just ten?" She said. She didn't cry or show any emotion except anger. Maybe her love for her parents died long ago.

"Why would you want me to kiss you when they did that to you?" I asked her. She smiled, "Because I want to know what it's like with someone who isn't my fucking dad. So you're gonna fuck me. Right now. In these woods. What do you say?" She said, and I swear I almost came just from that.

"Just don't cry and if I need to stop just say so and I will," I told her and helped her up. We walked further into the forest, just far enough to not be seen, but still close enough for some light.

She took her top and bra off. I reached out and touched ever so slightly. She gasped and pushed her chest against my hand. God, she wanted it! I had only been with one other girl one time, and it hadn't gone over very well. I had to do this right. I stripped off all my clothes and let her look at me for a few minutes, getting harder and harder as her gaze made my heart race. Then she shed off the rest of her clothes.

"Come here," I said. She shivered and came closer. I touched her face and kissed her nice and slow. She reached down and touched me with her small, hot hand. I was aching to be inside her right now. I laid her down and parted her legs. I looked at her one last time, and she nodded at me. So I went for it. She was so tight, and I fit perfectly. She started moaning, and I picked up the pace. She was perfect. The perfect fuck. She gripped my shoulders, her nails slicing into my skin as I rocked into her.

She gave a long moan and knew she had come, and that was my cue to follow. I fucked her harder for a few thrusts for not just my benefit. She tightened around me fully, and I came into her so hard I forgot where I was for a second.

"Thanks." She breathed. I smiled, "Any time, Granger." How sweet was this?

"I'll let you know when I want it again." She said simply, and I couldn't believe it. Was I sleeping? Was it all a dream?

"I'm sorry about what you went through," I said after we were both dressed again. She smiled and me and kissed me gently.

"I'm not. They deserve to rot in hell. I never want to be hurt like that again. Care to be my protector, Mr. Malfoy?" She teased, but I knew she was serious. I wanted to.

"You bet. Anyone give you any problem you come to me." I told her. She smiled and hugged me. I liked that. I couldn't remember the last hug I had from anyone.

"Be my girlfriend. " I blurted out. She pulled back with a frown.

"I couldn't have been that good."

I laughed a little, "Oh you were fantastic. But I just want to make sure you're alright and I want to be the only one you fuck."

"Deal. I'm your girlfriend." She said. Then we grinned at each other.

We didn't know then what would happen. We didn't know anything. But we would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I got a lot more of a response than I ever thought I would so here's some more and I'll keep posting. Please go check out my other stories on here and my original works on Fictionpress. I'm on there as Calanthe Vered. This is going to be a very very dark story so if you're not into that please don't read.

* * *

Chapter Two- A Marked Pace

I woke up warm. I looked over at Draco feeling pleased. He sure knew how to fuck. Much better than Dad or his friends, though I suppose my enjoyment matter little to them if at all. I was glad Dad was dead. Mom too. I still dream about slitting their throats. But there are many more that need to pay.

"Draco, wake up. We have work to do." I said pushing on him a little. He stirred and turned over at me with a sleepy smile. Or smirk rather. I looked down, and sure enough, he was hard. But we had work to do, and it would have to wait.

"Later, Draco. I promise. We have things to do." I told him getting out of bed. He watched me. I had my own dorm as all the girls opted to stay with other girls. Girls not me. I scared the shit out of everyone. School had only been in session for two months, and I had made a great leeway in my plans. They were all going to pay for what they had done. I had a list and a photographic memory. I knew the face of every man to enter me, from the time I was ten.

"I was dreaming of that ass of yours." He said and got up to pull on his clothes. We both had somewhere to be.

"Now you know what to do don't you?" I asked him. He nodded, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Won't be a problem at all, Honey." He said, "Blaise will do what I say. Plus he's killed before."

I raised an eyebrow, "You didn't think to mention that?"

"You were naked! Come on! He killed his best friend when he cheated on his sister. He beat her up too. But I think it will be easy because he's talked to me about how much he loved it. Then he swore me to secrecy. So if I don't come back, you know what happened." He joked, but I sensed he did worry just a bit. I kissed him and then pulled him to my closet.

"Take this with you." I handed him a potion. "It eats any substance it comes into contact with except glass. Don't get it on you. It will kill you." I told him, and he took it from me carefully.

"It's good you're afraid to die. One of us should be." I added and turned to my closet. I heard his intake of breath.

"You're not afraid to die?" He asked me, turning me back. I frowned, "I'm already dead. Have been for years. I don't feel anything."

He gripped my wrist, "Then why do you scream out when I'm fucking you. Or why do you smile when I kiss your cheek?"

His questions made me think about things I didn't want to think about, so I just said, "You have work to do. I'll see you later. I'm going to go talk to Ginny. I have my work cut out for me unlike you."

Draco didn't smile, "Do you want to die? I thought this was about finding a way to live."

He cared about me. That was shitty for him because I wouldn't survive this. No one could.

"I'll be fine. Hurry along." I said dismissively. He left, but not before kissing me fiercely. I let him because he was right. I did want to live after this was all over. But I didn't think I would. He would be alright.

I got dressed and headed down to breakfast where Ginny sat alone as she did every morning. At least she had all year. I sat down beside her and helped myself to her food she wasn't even touching.

"Care for an adventure?" I asked her. She cocked her head at me, and I noticed the circles under her eyes. If I cared about anyone, I would have wondered what was wrong with her. She was as thin as a rail.

"I don't think so, Hermione." She said softly. I continued to eat her food and then said, "Wanna help me kill someone? A few someones?"

There. I saw it. In her eyes. A light.

"Who?" Was all she asked. I smiled at her, "Meet me at the room of requirement. Do you know where it is?"

She nodded. I grinned, "9 o'clock." Then I left, taking her last muffin.

I went through my day feeling at ease. I didn't see Draco until dinner, and he was sporting a busted lip. I felt rushing anger and looked around to find the culprit. He sat over by himself and met my searching eyes. No apology and then he mouthed, 'Deserved.' I looked back at Draco and decided it was indeed. I also decided I cared about him too. Or at least I cared a lot about continuing to have great sex.

"Ginny is meeting us at nine. I take it you couldn't get him to agree?" I said under my breath when he sat down. Everyone stared. Him talking to me? But they had stared the last two weeks, and nothing other than eating had occurred. We didn't touch or speak loud enough for anyone to overhear. I had our voices charmed to be nonsense if anyone were closer than we thought.

"He'll be there. No worries. I'm surprised you got Ginny. She used to be hot."

"Used to be?"

"Too skinny. And redheads are not my thing." He said softly.

"It goes both ways if I'm your girlfriend, Draco. I'm the only girl you fuck. Wouldn't want to catch anything nasty." I said just as softly. He touched my thigh, and I knocked his hand away.

"You are the only girl. Even if I get an offer, you'll be the only girl."

Well wasn't that sweet. We ate our dinner in silence and then went our separate ways. It was best not to be seen unless at meals. People will use their perverted imagination either way but at least this way they have no proof. We cannot be discovered.

Draco sent me a message on the enchanted parchment. _' I thought you promised.'_

' _Come and get it.'_ I sent back, and he didn't reply, so I knew he was on his way. I was in my room, reading up on waterboarding. It was a technique I wanted to try.

I kept reading, and then he walked in. "We have an hour until nine. Let's make the most of it." He said crawling onto my bed. I set my book aside and pressed my palm to his forehead before he made contact with my middle.

"No eating out tonight. I want you to read something." I told him. He pouted but took the book from the nightstand and skimmed the passage I had been reading.

"Neat." He said. I watched his reaction. His interest seemed real. What were the statistics on serial killers in any given high school? I might have to look that up.

After I showed him what I wanted to do, it was time to meet Ginny and Blaise. We walked down to the room of requirement and entered as you do.

They sat there staring at one another. The sexual tension in the room was suffocating. Well, that worked out, didn't it?

"I want to know how serious you both are." I started. Blaise turned cold eyes on me, "You got diddled as a kid, and now you want revenge. I had a taste of killing and decided I liked it. Count me in."

Good enough. I turned to Ginny.

"I'll help you if you help me." She said softly. I raised an eyebrow. "You want someone dead?"

"My parents. I want them to hurt like I do."

"Why? Your parents have always seemed too sweet. Like candy you have to spit out."

"They hit me. Just me. I'm the only girl. They say it's to teach me how to be a woman. Mom makes Dad do it, but he doesn't stand up for me. He doesn't say no. She's the boss, and I want them both dead. Tell me how you killed your parents and got away with it." She said looking more alive than I had ever seen. I hadn't ever paid her much attention until this past year.

"I documented the abuse. Start doing that and then I'll help you kill them. Shouldn't be long. They come here on the weekends don't they?" She nodded and then we all smiled at one another.

"I have a list. A long one. We're going to hunt down each person until it's done. We won't get caught, and if we do, I will take the fall alone. I may still get away with it. Now, I'll just need you to sign this contract ensuring you won't speak of this to anyone and that you will do what you agree to tonight."

They both signed without hesitation. Here we were. The Four Hostiles. That what I wanted to call us. I took Draco's hand and turned to Ginny.

"It can help. The sex." I told her. She looked at Blaise, and he looked at her.

"We'll leave you to it," Draco said, and Ginny was already stripping her top off. I winked at her, and for the first time, I saw her smirk just a little.

Draco and I left, and I held the contract in my hand like it was the very thing I needed to breathe. It was going to be done. They were all gonna pay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the views. I didn't realize what a following the dark Dramione had. THis is my first one ever really so I hope you guys are enjoying. I would just like to say that in no way do I promote rape, murder, or underage sex. It's just fiction. Don't forget to check out my profile page for a short summary of my original work I have that I can post on Fictionpress. I think I'll definitely continue this story. I wanna know what happens just as much as you. thanks- Mayajane.

* * *

Chapter Three- Two for one

My list was made up of thirteen men and four women. My mother and Father were already dead, so that left twelve and three. My father was the main culprit but what my mother did was almost worse. She not only knew about the abuse she watched it happen. When he would sneak into my room, she would too and pull up my desk chair and just watch him fuck me. The first time she watched I was thirteen. Up until then, I didn't know she knew about it. Then she started touching herself while he fucked me. After that, I stopped fighting any of them off. I just laid there and let him do what he wanted.

Eventually, she joined in. But I didn't want to think about that now. I was laying here with Draco, watching him sleep. There were things he didn't know. Things I didn't know how to tell him. I had something inside me that was dark and destructive and hard to keep at bay. This list was the only thing keeping me sane. The list and now Draco I mean.

I wondered how I made it out alive.

"Stop." I heard from his sleeping form. I touched his arm, "What?" I asked.

"Stop thinking about the past. Worry about our future. It's fifth year, Hermione. We need to get this done while we're still underage. Less of a punishment if we're caught."

I sighed, "I told you I would take the fall if we're caught, Draco. It was my idea anyway. It's my revenge. Hurry up and get dressed. We need to be in Muggle London in an hour."

He huffed and did as I asked. He always did what I said. He loved me. Very much it seemed if he was willing to kill for me. Or rather with me. I had it all mapped out. I was going to kill this man very slowly today. Ginny, Blaise, and Draco were coming with me, just in case, I find him with any of his friends. As far as I know, none of these men know I'm a witch. I have no way of knowing if my parents ever told any of them.

We made out walk out to the far grounds with our broomsticks. I didn't want to ride one, but as we couldn't Apparate yet, we didn't have much of a choice. I was game to try it, but I didn't want the others too because the reality was they could die just splitting themselves. So it was broomsticks. I received a lot of money from my parent's deaths. More than I would ever need, so I bought us all the best broomsticks we could get.

We stepped out of the wards surrounding the school, and I looked at each of them, "Wanna back out now is your last chance."

None of them made a move, so I nodded my head and mounted my broom.

"Follow me," I said and took off. I heard them on my tail and then Draco was by my side. I wasn't the best flyer, so I was glad I had the three of them in case I tumbled off my broom.

It was a long flight, and it was hot as the day moved on. At last, we were there, and I stowed the brooms in my bag that had an extension charm on it. Anything could fit in this bag.

We walked down a few streets in the busy town. He worked in this law office as a receptionist and today would be his last day at work. It was about lunchtime, and he was due to come out and go for a bite. We waited and waited, but he never came out.

"Okay Draco and I will go in and if you see him come out stun him," I told Blaise and Ginny. They nodded, and I saw the black eye through the glamour on Ginny's face.

"I haven't forgotten about helping you. It will be soon. Thank you for being here. If we find him, I'll send you a message." I said, and they showed me they had the enchanted parchment.

Draco led the way inside, and I was trying to remain calm. I was excited though. A little hot. I would need to be fucked after this was over. He was right there! At the desk, eating a sandwich while he worked.

We stepped in front of the desk.

"Hi," I said. He looked up with a smile and then it fell. Vanished more like. He swallowed thickly and looked at Draco.

"How…how can I help you today?"

I looked around in the corners of the ceiling and saw a camera recording us. It was a good thing we had a notice me not charm on us. We were able to be seen only by the people we were hunting. I wanted them to know what was about to happen to them.

"Stun him," I told Draco, and the man hopped up real quick, but not quick enough. Draco stunned him easily, and I helped him drag the body out the side door into the alley. I sent Ginny a message to meet us there. The alley had only one exit and entrance so we would need to do it here. I had Ginny soundproof us and then Draco woke him up. He was so scared. I could tell that. He raped me when I was eleven years old. I was scared then.

His name is Terry Highwater. A friend of my late father's.

"Terry, do you know who I am?" I asked kindly. He shook his head, "No, I'm not terry! Who are you?"

He was lying. Men like this are the best liars. Ginny, however, looked doubtful.

"It's him I promise. I'll never forget his face. Draco, hand me my bag."

Terry looked terrified and tried to get up. Blaise punched him in the face, and he fell down.

"Stay put." He spat at him. I dug in my bag for my knives. I had purchased a truly beautiful set. I pulled out the cloth case and rolled it out.

"Which one would you prefer Terry?" I asked with a snicker. He swore at me and Draco didn't like that, so he got punched in the nose so hard I heard it crunch. Blood poured like a faucet, but I had Ginny help me pull his pants down. He started to kick and scream, and Blaise just kept punching him though not hard enough for him to lose consciousness. That would ruin my fun.

Ginny and I got his pants off finally, and Ginny burst out laughing. "It's so small."

"It get's much bigger. Plus I was eleven, so it felt like a fucking brick."

Ginny smiled, "Let's teach him what that's like."

"What a grand idea!" I said. I hadn't thought about that, but I suppose it was fitting. It just so happened there was a brick missing out of the wall of the Law firms that was just lying there as if waiting for us. I grabbed it, and he kicked and screamed as we turned him over. Blaise and Draco were laughing, and Ginny helped me ram the brick inside him. Blood poured from him, but we kept going until he was quiet. I hadn't ever heard anyone scream like that before. I liked it. A lot. He was the one screaming now.

"Okay. Draco is he dead?" I asked. I had blood all over my hands and knees. Draco checked his pulse and said, "Still hanging in there. Want me to kill him?"

"No. I will. I need to do this."

I pointed my wand at him, and his eyes opened slightly. He looked completely dead inside. Just like I had been.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The light and color left his eyes. I had done it. It wasn't my first kill, but it was my first kill not in self-defense. Somehow this was even better. I looked around at my friends looking to see if it was just too far for any of them. Wonder shone on all their faces.

"Well. Let's go home."

"I don't think so, kids." I whipped around and saw a witch I didn't recognize. We couldn't apparate, and there was only one way out, and she was blocking it. Who was she? Draco stood in front of me protectively.

"I know what happened to you, little girl. I know what you've done. I know your power, and I will stop you from hurting anyone else."

I pointed my wand at her, and so did everyone else. She looked shocked. "You would dare try and hurt me? An auror?"

Hmmm. All the more reason.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ We all said at once, and she somehow dodged them all by dropping to the ground like a stone.

"You little ingrates! There are more of us, we'll find you!"

"We go to school at Hogwarts," I said and walked up to her. A spell had caught her just barely. She was probably paralyzed. She looked up at me with cold eyes filled with fear.

"What do you want with my power? I have no more than the average fifth year."

"Look inside you. They'll come. I told them about your list."

I had heard enough. I pointed my wand at her and said clearly, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The light left her eyes too. Two kills in an hour. I was on a high! I turned to Draco who looked flushed.

"I can't wait. Come here!" I urged, and I saw Ginny raise an eyebrow.

"Turn away or watch I don't care," I told them and stripped off my clothes. Draco just unzipped and pushed into me as I braced against the wall. He fucked me for all he was worth, and I heard Ginny moaning a little. I turned my head and saw Blaise fucking her too. Man, that was hot. I felt Draco's hand reaching around, and I shattered just a few seconds later. God, I loved it with him. I hadn't ever loved it before.

We were all covered in filth and blood by the time we were done. We were probably the sickest bunch of kids you'd ever find.

We cleaned up our mess and got back on our brooms. It would be a long ride home, but I felt slightly better. Draco rode beside me and asked me.

"Do you even worry about what she said? If Aurors are after you, there's a reason why. Tomorrow we need to figure it out. We need to finish your list, and they could interfere."

"You're right. Beat you home!" I said and zoomed forward. Draco was easily the best flyer out of all of us, and he took the lead after just a few seconds.

We arrived him just before curfew, and we went to the girl's bathroom that no one ever went into. There we stripped out of our clothes and climbed into the bath to wash away our sins. It was funny, but I felt better than I had in a long time. Not since before the first time.

"That was the hottest thing I ever witnessed," Blaise said with his arm around Ginny's shoulder.s Ginny had her eyes closed and had let her glamour drop. It had been a few weeks since all this started so I asked, "Do you have any documentation yet?"

"Yes. I have enough. When will you guys help me?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Tomorrow," I said giving Draco a look. He sighed and nodded, "Yes, tomorrow Ginny. They'll pay."

I was content now but what that auror said was still with me. What was inside me?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Got a little busy. Hope you guys like this chapter. Hope to update again soon. Also, check out my original work on Fictionpress. I'm on there as Calanthe Vered. My book is called the Color of Blood. It's really worth the read and it's posted in full on there. I would love some feedback on it. I'm always looking to improve. Thanks!- Mayajane

* * *

Chapter Four- Taken

The next morning I woke up warm again thanks to Draco. I loved sleeping beside someone after all these years of sleeping alone after being raped. The least they could have done was cuddle with me when they were finished with me. I was cleaning cum out of me at ten years old…how sick was that?

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was out of toilet paper, so I reached under the cabinet, and then I paused. Tampons. When was the last time I used those? Just last month right? So it should be soon. Shit. It's been two months.

I finished going to the bathroom and saw Draco was still asleep. I ducked out of the room once dressed and went down to the infirmary. I saw no one in there. It was probably too early for her to have come. Thank god. I went and rummaged through the many drawers until I found a pregnancy test. It was a blood test. I opened it up and pricked my finger and let the blood drop onto the paper.

Fucking shit. Pregnant. I was only 15. My father and Mother had me on the pill, but once I killed them, I didn't have access to it anymore. They had a potion here in the wizarding world, but it was only for adults. I didn't think it was even safe for someone my age to take. Well did this even change anything? I would just have to work faster. I could get through my list before the baby came, couldn't I? What if I were killed though? Did I still want to die now that I was making a life?

I vanished the test and slipped out of the infirmary before anyone came. I met Draco on my way back up. I had hoped he'd still be sleeping. Should I tell him? It was his kid. But he was only 16. Maybe I should just abort it.

I shied away from that thought. I didn't want to do that. What if Draco wanted me too? I fell silent when he smiled at me.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Why did you leave this morning?" He asked me like I was dreading.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered and quickly walked away. He didn't come after me until I was almost out of sight. Then he gripped my arm, and I was too worried to look at his face. I hid mine. Things were different now. I felt like a different person all the sudden. But I wasn't. I wasn't anything.

Draco had a look of wonder on his face when I finally managed to look at him. I was surprised of course, but I wasn't fooled.

"I gotta go," I mumbled and ran, but he easily kept pace with me.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere." He told me breathlessly. That was exactly what I needed to hear.

I decided then it was us against the world and we would never give up on each other.

"Okay, Draco. Okay." I said, and he hugged me close. I heard footsteps behind us and saw Ginny and Blaise coming.

"So, I'm pregnant," Ginny said, and I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"Same," I said, and she blinked surprised.

"I need you to help me do it today. My mom will kill me if she finds out." She begged. It was a Saturday, and Ginny told me she was expected home.

"Well, let's go. Draco?" I asked. He nodded, and we went to the room of requirement to get supplies. Ginny wanted this to hurt. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were competent magically so we would all need to go. I think Ginny felt better for it.

We used a portkey because Mrs. Weasley had one ready for Ginny every weekend. Ron wasn't going this weekend. I hadn't seen them hardly at all this whole year. They abandoned me when they learned I killed my parents. They didn't believe the truth. I saw them in classes, and Harry was even partners with me on the second day. We tried to be normal. We failed. His parents were taken from him before he could even walk. He could never understand why I would voluntarily hurt them let alone kill them. I tried to tell him what happened to me but he cut me off and wouldn't speak to me after that. He didn't want to hear the truth and Ron was just as bad. He adored his parents, and I took a certain level of pleasure knowing he would lose them today. I knew I was a bad person. I was evil but not by my own making. We were all evil. The thing we did….it felt good, but my conscience ached. It wasn't enough to stop me. Not even being pregnant would stop me.

We walked off the grounds to the portkey, and all leaned down to touch the boot. I wondered why they wanted Ginny to travel home this way, but I figured it was because it was the most uncomfortable way to travel.

We all landed on our backs on the property. I heard Molly call for Ginny to get her ass inside. Oh, I would enjoy this. Ginny had a look on her face that mirrored mine.

"Let's have some fun!" I whispered, and she grinned. The boys shared a look, and I knew they knew they were there just in case we needed help.

We sauntered into the home and Molly froze upon seeing all of us. She probably didn't recognize Blaise, but the rest of us she would. I wondered if she would know why we were here but she just put on a smile.

"I didn't know you were bringing friends, Ginny. I'll get some tea going." I raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

" I don't think so, Mum." She said and pulled out her wand. She waved it in a circle and Molly was bound at the wrists. So we were really going through with this! I thought there was a chance she would change her mind. I had almost changed my mind. I had loved my parents despite their _shortcomings._ Molly opened her mouth to call for Arthur, but Ginny shoved a towel into it.

" This will hurt Mum. I hope you can appreciate that. You know how you always told me that pain was healing that it would teach me what I needed to learn. How it was a beautiful thing. I will only ask once. Where is my baby?"

I shot a look at Ginny. Baby? Blaise looked just as surprised.

"Ginny," I said.

"My father got me pregnant. I wore glamours throughout school and gave birth at home. I never saw her again. What did you do with her?" Ginny said to us. Blaise grabbed her Mum by the throat, "Answer that question." He took the towel out of her mouth.

"We put her up for adoption. A nice family took her." Molly said looking afraid for the first time.

"Who took her? I want their names!"

"The Abbott family," Molly said, and Ginny turned to me.

"I want to slit her throat with one of your knives." I pulled the cloth case out of my bag and rolled it out on the table for her. Molly tried to run, but Blaise grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a chair. Draco got on the other side of Blaise, and they held her fast to the chair. At that moment Arthur walked in with wet hair.

"What is going on here?" He made a move for his wand, but I disarmed him before he could. I pointed my wand at him again.

"Take a seat," I said firmly. He looked at us all and did so. He thought they would live. He was wrong. He was a _rapist!_ Ginny brought the knife to her Mum's throat, and Arthur gasped.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione. Kill him for me." She whispered. "Are you sure you want me too?"

She shot me an irritated look, "No I mean are you sure you don't want to do it?"

Her look cleared, "Yes. My anger is towards her. She made him do it, but he didn't say no. Kill him. However, you want but make it quick." She ordered, and I raised my wand again.

"I hope you rot," I told him, and he got up to run.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

He dropped like a stone. Ginny let out a sigh. Molly started to cry. Then Ginny brought the knife back and sliced her throat wide open. Blood sprayed all over Ginny and then everything was quiet. Ginny turned to me, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Did you feel sad when you did it?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I wasn't sad they were dead. I was sad that they made me do it. They made you do this, Ginny. Don't feel anything but relief. Right guys?"

"Right." They said. Blaise came and hugged Ginny despite being covered in blood. Ginny hugged him, and I smiled at Draco.

"I saw we go eat."

So we took our clothes off and vanished them before putting on the new ones I brought. It was decided that we would not claim the murder. If they found out it was Ginny, she could get away with it because the abuse was documented. But our involvement couldn't be discovered. I wasn't sure it wouldn't be but thought it was unlikely.

"After we eat we're getting my daughter," Ginny said, and I nodded.

"I have a house, you know," I said casually. Ginny looked hopeful.

"And?"

"We're both expecting. It's a big house. Why don't we all live there? I've been emancipated. You can do that too. We all can."

Draco looked hopeful, "How did you do it?"

"Claim abuse. I had proof, but your word might do it too. Do you know how to create a false memory?" I asked him and Blaise. They shook their heads.

"I'll show you. It's pretty easy actually."

"Did you do that?"

"For some of it. After a while, the memories showed me just laying there not fighting. I thought they would think I wanted it, so I created ones where I was still fighting and crying and say no."

"Sweet. We can live how we want them." Blaise said.

"I want us to promise each other that no matter what we will never hurt one another. Our friendships and relationships are not tainted with what we do. We'll never raise a hand to each other. Promise right now." I said looking around.

"I promise." They all said without hesitation. Ginny ate like she had never eaten before and I wondered what emotional abuse she had suffered. Some of what she said sounded so twisted. I hadn't ever had to deal with that.

We all finished eating and then I looked up the Abbott's address. They lived not too far from Ginny's house, and I thought that was likely why they had taken in the baby. Maybe they suspected who's it was. Or maybe Molly spun a story that Ginny was a whore and didn't want her child.

We rode our brooms there, and it was about four when we arrived. Ginny looked up at the house with hope.

"I've wanted her back so much."

"How old is she?"

"Probably four months. I haven't been able to keep up with time lately. How long has school been in session?"

"About four months."

"Then she's a little over four months. I had her two weeks before school started. I've probably missed so much."

"Not as much as you think. Let's go." I said, and we walked in the front door.

"Are we killing them, Ginny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"They took care of her when I wasn't able to. They live. But we'll use force to take her. Just no killing. Do you know how to wipe memories?"

"Yes, I do," I told her, and we crept further into the house. It was a nice little home. Small but obviously expensive. We found everyone in their dining room. Mr. Abbott jumped up, but when he saw who it was, he sat back down.

"You can have her. Molly said it would be temporary anyway. Until you were done with school this year."

"Mum took her from me. I never wanted her to go anywhere. What did you name her?"

"We haven't. I thought that was for you to decide. I am terribly sorry for what's happened to you. We….we're sorry we didn't help you. Is there anything I can do?" He said, and Mrs. Abbott looked at us in the same way.

"If someone comes asking you if I was home today, say no. Say no." Ginny said, and they looked alarmed.

"That's what you can do for me. Since you let me be hurt when you could have stopped it."

Well, Ginny and I were almost the same person.

"You were never here, and we gave the baby up. They deserved it, didn't they?" He asked.

"Yes," Ginny said and swept around the table to her daughter. She picked her up out of the bassinet and looked at her with a look of pure love. She kinda looked at Blaise like that. I suddenly wanted to hold my own baby. But I would have to wait.

"You can have everything to care for her. Where can I have it sent?" He asked Ginny. Ginny looked at me.

"This address. None of the rest of us were here either." I told him after writing down the address.

"Correct. I am sorry for your suffering." He said, and they walked us to the door. Mrs. Abbott look sad to see the baby go but I think she knew Ginny would come.

We then had a problem. We couldn't ride brooms with the baby. At least not without some thought I conjured a carrier that wrapped around your body and helped Ginny settle her daughter into it. She moved around a little to make sure it was secure and then we were in flight.

We got back to school, and I wondered what Ginny planned to do. We still had to go to classes. What would she do with her daughter?

"I'm gonna take her with me where I go. Under glamours and silencing spells."

"It just might work," I told her, and I peered into the blankets to get a better look. Ginny smiled at me and looked down too.

"How bad was giving birth?"

"Fucking horrible. But once she was out, and I saw her it was all worth it. It will be worth it Hermione. For both of us. Something good out of all the bad."

"Something good," I said and kissed Draco. We got Ginny settled in and decided we would all stay in the room of requirement in case she needed anything. She was a new mother. She might need help with something. Blaise and I helped Ginny breastfeed, and she took to it well. I wasn't sure I would like anyone but Draco sucking on my nipples, but I would do it for my baby.

We all fell asleep, woke up three times to a crying baby, and then it was morning. Ginny fed her daughter, and I asked her about a name.

"I have no idea. A name is so important. What if I curse her for life?" She said jokingly. I didn't think she was joking though.

"Well, what do you wish you were named?" I tried. She raised an eyebrow, "I liked the name, Marybeth."

"There you go. I think that's perfect. Innocent sounding."

Ginny hummed a little and smiled. "I think so too. Marybeth. Hi." She said looking down at her daughter.

"Would you like to go see if they stuff is at our house?"

"Our house?" She asked surprised.

"We are a family. Always and forever. That's a promise." I told her, and she hugged me.

"You know I've yet to hold her. Do you mind?" I asked hopefully. She passed her over without hesitation. I was in awe. This was a little baby! I hadn't felt this way before.

"She's so beautiful Ginny. You did a good job."

Before Ginny could reply there was a sounding boom in the room of requirement. Someone was trying to get in. I put a shield around Ginny and the baby. Draco and Blaise pulled out their wands, and I took the lead. I felt Draco's hand trying to pull me back, but I ignored him.

"WHO'S THERE!" I yelled. No answer, just the pounding for someone to get in. I cast a revealing spell and saw two Aurors blasting at the wall. They didn't know how the room worked. It wouldn't let you in with intent to harm the inhabitants.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked sounding scared. I hated that. I wanted her and that baby to be safe. She was important to me now. They all were. I had to save them from who ever was coming. I ran out of the room and sealed the door behind me.

"You're fucking with the wrong people!" I told them in a hiss. They looked surprised to see me.

"You!" They said in a shocked whisper. I frowned. What did they know about me?

"You're coming with us." They said and tried to bind me. I disarmed them before they could and snapped their wands in half. The look of horror on their faces brought joy to my heart. I could only imagine if someone did that to my wand.

"If I were you I would walk away before I slaughter you!"

"You'll never finish that list." One of them said.

"Who are you? I want a name!"

"I'm Aira. This is Taryn. What happened to you was horrible, but it gives you no right to murder innocent people."

Well, now I had their names, "Innocent?" I repeated. They looked wary of my tone.

"They raped me! Everyone one of them. How do you know about my list?"

"We just do."

I raised my wand, "Stupefy!" I stunned them both and dragged their bodies into the room. Ginny was in the corner still within my shield.

"They won't say how they know about my list. Do you think someone heard about it?" I asked frustratedly.

Blaise kicked them in the ribs a few times, saying they should have something to remember us by. I was cool with that.

"Are we killing them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I want to go into their minds. I've done it once before on my mom. Just keep stunning them if they wake up. It won't take long. We need to know why they are coming after us and how they know about the list."

I closed my eyes and pointed my wand at Aira. She seemed to be the one in charge. I whispered, _"_ _Legilimens."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Thanks for reading. Enjoy the update.

Chapter Five- The High Winds

 _The winds were high, and the ground seemed so far away. I was so angry! I barreled into a building, smashing it to pieces. I was pure energy. Anything I wanted to destroy, I did. I wasn't me in this moment; I was just a force to be reckoned with. I knew I would not remember any of this tomorrow. I knew I didn't want to._

* * *

I jogged down the grounds past Hagrid's sand even further until I reached our meeting place. I was late. Ginny had already ridden to the house, and Blaise had accompanied her. Draco gave me an exasperated look when I finally pushed through the branches.

"Let me guess. You had to pee. Again." He said holding in a laugh. I rolled my eyes and stole my broom from him.

"For your information, I was trying to sneak past Snape."

He lost his humor, "Did he try and talk to you?"

"I saw him coming my way, but I got lost in the crowd of students. This is like the fourth time he's tried to come up to me. Do you know anything about that Draco?" I asked him as I mounted my broom.

"No, nothing."

"Liar." I sang. If I were in danger, he would tell me, so it was probably something trivial. Could even be related to school work. The thing is he never called my name. Not Miss Granger or Hermione. Nothing. He just makes his way towards me at the end of class after I'm out in the hall.

"It's nothing. I …he wants to join us. Alright? He heard Blaise and me talking. I think he did and he wants to join." Draco spoke rather fast, so I didn't comprehend at first.

"Are you kidding me right now Draco? What did he hear!"

"I don't know!" He said angrily. "Then how do you know he heard you?"

"Because he knows about the list," Draco said as if it made sense.

"Draco what did we learn from the aurors. They found a copy of the list at my parent's house that my father kept. Maybe snape has some ears in the ministry. I'm hungry, so let's go."

He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head. He had to have known about Snape for two weeks and didn't tell me. He huffed and mounted his own broom.

I had discovered a spell to render us all invisible, including our brooms, so we could take off while still on the grounds. It just made it all easier.

Draco and I flew to my house, making it there in about forty minutes. I had tried to get a house closer to Hogwarts, but honestly, there weren't any houses closer than mine. Draco and I walked through the front door to crying. Ginny refused to silence her, and I guess I knew why. But I did wish Ginny would get the mothering thing down. Now that we were both two months pregnant and she already had a baby. Four weeks ago we had killed Ginny's parents. Well, I killed her father, and she killed her mother. They had no discovered our involvement to our knowledge and Ginny was in the care of Bill. He was her legal guardian, and he had no idea of anything that had happened to her. And he didn't know about MaryBeth. His parents had been keeping dirty little secrets. Bill had pulled her out of school for the month to heal from the tragic loss. She was set to go back tomorrow. We hadn't quite figured out what to do with MaryBeth.

"I'm just gonna take her with me to classes. No one will be able to see or hear her."

"Yes, but everyone will see you moving. What if I hire a babysitter?" I offered, and she looked hopeful.

"You would do that?"

"Of course Ginny. We're family now. At least I think we are."

"We are," Blaise said, gently touching Ginny's hand. He was always so gentle with her, and I knew I had that with Draco. He would never hurt me because he knew how I'd already been hurt.

Blaise had made us all dinner, thankfully keep ours warm while we were on our way. His specialty was fried chicken. I think he made it so often because Ginny would actually eat it. She rarely eats anything besides spaghetti and chicken. Sometimes together. I had introduced her to spaghetti a couple weeks ago, and I was surprised at how much she liked it, but at least she didn't look anorexic now.

"Have you had any morning sickness?" Ginny asked me after dinner when we were washing the dishes.

"Yeah. I've thrown up a few times." I told her as I dried the plate she handed me. Blaise was holding Marybeth for right now. He did all the work making dinner, the least we could do was clean up for him.

"How will we find a babysitter that will keep our secret?" She asked me.

"Money," I told her, and we spent the rest of the evening searching the daily prophet for ads. A few people had managed to put on in a few different additions, but one stuck out for us. It was Aira. The Auror. Not an auror at all it seemed. Or at least not just an auror. When I went into her mind, I found out how she knew about my list, but I now I wasn't so sure that hadn't been a planted memory.

"Draco, why don't you share with us what you told me tonight."

"Snape wants to join us. I know it would suck having an old guy around, but I think he could be useful." He said surprising me. I was silent for a minute.

"And you want to tell him everything?" I inquired.

"Only what you guys want to tell him."

"For him to work with us we would have to tell him everything. Ginny? Blaise?" I asked. Blaise shrugged, "I don't mind. He just better not come on to you girls. I'll kill him if he does."

"I don't care. He probably knows how to kill better than us. We all know he was a death eater."

I was surprised by her answer. Following Ginny's parent's deaths I decided to take a break from my list, but now that I had a full stomach I knew it was time for the next name.

"Anyone feel like name number two?"

"Finally!" Blaise exclaimed with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes and asked me what the name was.

"Clarence Gough." I told him, "He was a distant relative. I don't know how we're related. I guess he still is until we're done with him. Ginny?"

"I don't want Mary Beth around it. You'll have to go without me." She said looking put out.

"Just put her down for a nap, and we'll be back in a few hours." I tried, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to leave her for that long. I don't know how I'll do it for school. When you get back we can send that owl can't we? To Carol?"

"Yes. You can go ahead and write it. I'll get an owl while were out." It seemed we could use a pet around here.

The three of us rode to muggle London and went to Clarence's home. He lived there with his mother. She was very elderly, so I didn't imagine it being a problem. We walked in the back door, and I saw him sitting there at the dining room table. Draco petrified him when it looked like he would scream. Blaise dragged him to the floor and kicked him in the gut a few times. I could see the pain and fear in his eyes. It made me hot. Not for him, but for Draco. I needed to do this fast.

"You raped me when I was twelve years old. You'll pay for that with your life." I told him, and his eyes widened with fear further. I just wanted this one to be quick. I pulled out my longest knife and slit his throat wide open. Blood gushed, and the spell wore off then. He gurgled a few times and then was still.

"We need to get out of here. I hear someone coming, Hermione!" Draco said, and we rushed out of the house onto our brooms. We were a flight just a for a second when we heard a scream. That I didn't like. I didn't like taking someone's loved one away. But for all, I knew he raped his mom too. Or maybe just little girls. He deserved to die. I just didn't like that this came with the killing.

We made it home, and Blaise pulled Ginny into their bedroom. I smiled at Draco and toyed with the edge of his shirt. He knew what I wanted.

"You aren't just doing this because I want to are you?" he asked me, gripping my waist. I shook my head, "No one could get me to fuck unless I wanted to. Including you. Now, are you going to get to work?"

He kissed my neck softly and then bit down. His hands found my center under my school skirt, and I smiled. I never tired of this.

We fucked for hours on the table, and then I made him wipe it down. Blaise came out looking satisfied and said he was heading back to school because his mom was coming to visit.

Draco and I went back out and bought an owl. She wasn't snow white like Harry's, but she was a good owl. She came right up to me in the shop. Draco and I did get a few looks while we were out, but after everything I'd been through a few looks was nothing. When we got home, Ginny was eating leftover chicken, and Marybeth was sleeping in her bassinet.

"I take it it went well. Blaise was sure horny." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. We didn't get to take our time with this one because he didn't live alone. You'll come next time though, won't you? Did you write the letter?"

"Yeah. Don't you have to train this owl first?"

"No. The guy at the shop said they could send a letter anywhere. I'll let you send it out. Give her a treat." I waved to her and dragged Draco up to our room. I just wanted to sleep now.

"I'll see you in the morning," I told him and kissed his cheek before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I do not own a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, so I am not sure if Obscurus's are written about in it. For the sake of this story, let's say they are. I also took the text from the sited source. I do not own it. Snape in no way will become involved with any of the girls, as I have written him with Hermione before. It's not that kind of story. I will be incorporating an original setting into this. Hermione will continue with her list, but she will also Help Snape rescue his daughter. Both the daughter and the mother are original characters. I do own them. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I would love some feedback on it. As I always mention, I have original work over on Fiction press that is completed, called The Color of Blood. I'm on there as Calanthe Vered if anyone is interested. I have a summary of it on my profile page as well as some other original work I've done. I hope to update again soon. Thanks- Mayajane_

* * *

Chapter Six- A Hard-Hitting Truth

Snape was a persistent fuck. So I eventually gave in and didn't sneak away from him when he came looking for me.

"Miss Granger." He said as he stopped a few feet away from me.

"Draco told me what you want. If you wanna hang out with a bunch of teenagers, and a baby, you're welcome to. Just know that if I think for a second you'll get one of us hurt or imprisoned, I will end you. I don't care how powerful you are." I stated coolly. He raised an eyebrow, "Glad to hear I have the permission of a 15-year-old. I could turn the lot of you in. I haven't."

I snorted, "Because you don't have proof and I haven't admitted to anything. Tell me why you want in on this."

"Why did Draco get involved?" He asked instead. I shrugged, "He wanted to fuck me, and it just became something more. He loves me. And I love him. I don't care how old we are, Snape. You should know that Ginny and I are pregnant. If you want to be included, you'll sign a contract like the three of them did."

He smiled an ugly smile, "Produce it."

I pulled it out of my bag and laid it on the desk. He grabbed a pen and signed his name in a surprisingly beautiful scraw. I didn't comment on it and put the contract in my bag after it magically sealed.

"Very well. Come to this address after classes. We'll catch you up." I said shortly and turned to walk away.

"Who will be in attendance?"

"Ginny, her daughter, Blaise, and Draco, also myself."

"Very well. I shall see you." He turned away, and I walked to my next class. Ginny caught up with me, and I noticed a stain on her breasts.

"How is it you can still breastfeed Ginny, after not doing it for four months? I thought that was kind of like use it or lose it."

"I pumped. Just in case I got her back. Did I see you talking with Snape?"

"Yes. He signed the contract without even reading it. I think he's just in the mood to be a killer. You're not really feeling it anymore are you? Now that your parents are dead."

She looked away, "It's not that I'm not feeling it. I like it a lot. Too much. But I don't want this life for Marybeth. Would you want it for your baby? I also don't want to lose her again. That's more important to me than my bloodlust."

"I see. I guess I don't want my baby to be a killer like I am. I don't really see myself that way, you know. I just see myself as someone getting even, getting revenge. Is that so bad?"

"To most people it is. Not to me though. I'm glad I didn't have it as bad as you. I'll help you until your list is finished, I promise. That was the deal."

I looked over at her with a smile, "Thank you, Ginny. You're a real friend."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks. Now, why don't we skip our last class and go fuck our men."

"How do you know they skipped class too?" I asked with a laugh.

"Because I told them too. I want it bad. Let's go." She said, and we giggled as we walked faster to the room of requirement.

The boys were there already playing cards. How many classes had they skipped? It looked like they had been here awhile. I didn't think about it for right now. Draco looked so hot at the moment. I dropped my bag and climbed into his lap for a kiss. Ginny did the same to Blaise.

"There's my girl. Now I know you're mad we skipped classes the last three hours, but-

I interrupted Draco with another kiss and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Blaise already exposed and Ginny on her knees, sucking him into her wet mouth. I turned back to Draco and slipped from his lap to my knees. His eyes widened at the sight of me between his legs, and then he gulped when I released him, long and hard. Wanting it. I wrapped my lips around the tip just ever so lightly grazing him with my teeth, and he let out a long groan. I couldn't help but smile, and then I engulfed him completely, deep throating him until I felt him jerking in the back of my throat. I pulled back with a little cough and then sunk down on him again, over and over until he gripped the back of my hair and pulled me off.

"Take off your skirt." He said huskily. I couldn't even wait that long, so I just pushed my stockings down and lifted my skirt up. Ginny and Blaise were already loudly fucking. But I had wanted to take my time with him. I didn't usually, and he deserved it. He deserved everything.

He bent me over the chair and shoved into me rougher than he ever had before, and pushed deeper and deeper than I had ever felt him. He had never been this hard. So big!

Thirty minutes later we were all laying there partially naked eating ice cream, and then Ginny said she wanted to check on Marybeth.

"Got your key?' I asked sleepily. She nodded with a yawn and Blaise and her left together. I touched my slightly rounded stomach and said, " We need to go too. Snape is meeting us tonight after classes."

"Well, classes ended fifteen minutes ago. Hurry up and get dressed." He said kissing my forehead and disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco and I made it home in record time, just thirty minutes later. Snape was already there sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked like a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Sorry, we're late," I said as I took a seat. Draco brought me a soda without me asking, and I loved him for it. It was the little things. He knew flying made me thirsty; he was always thinking of me.

"Miss Weasley refused to enlighten me about the goings on of late, said I had to wait for you. I take it you lead this cult?" He said after swallowing the last of his sandwich.

"It's not a cult. Were too small for that label aren't we? And you know I'm the leader. You came to me to become involved. I guess you've heard the rumors about why I killed my parents. They were abusive to me. Rapists. And they had friends come over and rape me too. That's where the list comes in. We've only done two names. Ginny's parents abused her too. Marybeth is her father's child. I was on the pill until I killed them so I couldn't get it then. So that's how I got pregnant."

He sneered. "I know how pregnancy works. Did no one teach you about sex?"

I gave him a cold stare, "Not about that part. But I know more than I ever wanted to know at just ten years old."

He looked startled, "Ten?"

"Yes. And I think I remember fondling when I was eight. I went through the changes pretty early on. A curse really. Ginny, how old were you?"

Ginny sighed, "I was nine. But I remembered being touched when I was six."

Snape looked appalled. "I am sorry for your pain. I would never hurt a child. No child. No one underage is on your list right?"

"No. all middle-aged men and women."

"Women?" He asked surprised.

"Three women. Wives of the men who were curious. My mother joined in after so long."

"I am glad they are dead, Miss Granger.

"Hermione. We should all be on a first name basis."

He looked ready to say something and then Marybeth started to cry. Ginny rose from her food, but Blaise touched her shoulder and told her to finish eating.

"I have a reason for wanting to be involved." He admitted. I smiled with my teeth, "I knew there was a reason. Let's hear it."

"I need some help with something. I have come to learn that I have a daughter. She's twelve now and….she's been taken to another place by a monster. One I have never encountered or heard of before. I think it's from another place."

"Another place how?" I asked confused.

"Like another plane or realm." He said uneasily. I raised an eyebrow. "You think, or you know?"

"I know. I've tested certain things that I found, and they do not have the same frequency as our world does. My daughter, Coraline, was taken there by a monster I'm calling an orc."

"Like from the muggle world? In made-up books?" I asked. I had read some book or watched some movie with orcs in it. Was he for real?

"Yes. I've learned everything our world has on them, but I fear it is all misleading or altogether wrong. I need help to get her back. I just found out about her two months ago, when her mother, who is sick, contacted me and asked for help. She said she got into the wrong crowd and they stole her."

"Who is her mother?" I asked him. I was suddenly very interested.

"A witch who must remain unnamed. She is young, though of age, and she is very scared."

"I thought you said she was twelve," I asked suspiciously.

"You forget I'm almost 40, Hermione. Her mother is 29."

I relaxed. "Very well. We will all help you. Unless anyone has an objection?" Ginny spoke up.

"We will have to travel to this place to get her? How will we get there? Do you know where it is exactly? What will we face once we are there?"

I felt stupid for not asking those questions myself.

"I know how to get there. It's another place. I think its called Diablerie. I've found some lore on it that I brought with me. It's a place like no other. Filled with magic, we cant even dream of. Something I thought might be of interest to you on your mission. I've followed your murders. Did you rape a man with a brick? Knowing what I do now, you should have castrated him too."

"I thought about it. But…I didn't want to touch it, and I didn't want Ginny or the guys to do something I couldn't do myself. Help me with something, and then I'll help you with what you need."

He looked surprised. "What do you require?"

"I want you to teach us to apparate."

He smiled, "I can do that. It takes extreme focus."

I looked around at everyone. "Will that be okay guys? Think of how much easier everything would be."

"I want to learn." Ginny said then asked, " Can you apparate with someone else?"

"I think you should just stick to yourself and one other person, but once you're stronger, you can do more. While we are training, you do not apparate unless you are around me. You can splinch yourself. There is another matter we need to discuss, Hermione. There is a reason I want your help specifically."

"What might that be?"

"Do you know what an Obscurus is?" He asked. I shook my head. I had never heard that word before.

He produced a book, a book I had read. Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. It was a school book. He had a page marked and pushed it to me. I looked down and started to read.

' _An Obscurus was the manifestation of the repressed energy of a magical child (known as an Obscurial). Described as a "dark" and "parasitic" force, an Obscurus was created when the child in question consciously attempted to repress their talent or were forced to do so through physical or psychological abuse. This energy could manifest itself as a separate entity that can erupt in violent, destructive fury.' ( .com)_

"So?" I asked softly when I finished reading. He looked sad. "I think you are one. An Obscurial."

"I'm not."

"Look at this." He said and produced two daily prophets. I gazed down at the moving picture on the front page of each one. Utter destruction in muggle London one dated two weeks ago and the other dated just three days ago. Draco grabbed them up and looked at me.

"Hermione…"

"I haven't repressed my magic. It has kept me alive. Funny enough my parents were all for me being a witch. I think they brought other kids home when I was at school. Magic saved me. I don't resent it."

"I don't think you do. But I think the hate you have in your heart created one anyway. You may not have repressed your magic, but you have repressed your feelings. This could kill you, Hermione. I want to help you."

"Kill me?" I whispered. I had begged for that once. Before Draco. Before any of what I had now.

"Yes. It will devour you and leave nothing human. I know how to help you. I talked to the man who wrote this book. He told me how to save you, but I want to use you first. Help me get my daughter. You would be a force to be reckoned with if you could harness this powerful force inside you." He said eagerly. I frowned. "You're wrong about me. I would remember wrecking all this."

"No, you wouldn't. Not really. But I can help you remember."

Did I want to remember? I looked down at the newspapers again. Was that me ruining a city? Had I killed anyone and not remembered?

"Were there any casualties?" I asked softly.

"No. A few injuries though. The ministry is looking for you, but they will not find you. An Obcurial cannot be traced. It leaves no magical signature. I've read up on this as much as I can. There isn't much written. Newt Scamander is not young anymore. I want to take you to him when this is all over."

"No," Draco said. I looked over at him. "Why?"

"No one is experimenting on you."

"I wouldn't let him, Draco. He is elderly and was never gifted at battle magic. She will be completely safe. You need me to help you, Hermione. Your child will not live if you become just an Obscurus. Let me help you, and you help me. What do you say?"

I held out my hand and said, "Deal. Save this baby."

He shook it and smiled. "I will not let you die either. Now, read up on the rest of that. I will be back tomorrow to start your training on apparition."

"Thank you," I whispered, still staring at the newspapers. Was that really me? I thought it was. I turned to Draco, "Have you ever noticed me missing from bed?"

"Once or twice. I thought you were just in the bathroom. I fell back asleep. I'm so sorry. I would have stopped you."

"No! I might have hurt you." I said quickly. I had to get this thing out of me. But it seemed I had to wait until we saved Snape's daughter. Speaking of Snape, he was still here staring at us.

"Are you seeing a doctor for your pregnancy? Either of you?" He asked. Ginny and I shook our heads.

"I'll make appointments. You'll go, and it will be discreet."

Ginny and I looked at each other. "Okay." We said. The one thing we cared about most was our babies.

He nodded at us all and then left. I heard the door close, and then Draco was hugging me.

"I love you guys, but If you don't want to help him, I can do it alone. This wasn't in the contract you signed."

"We're past that now Hermione," Blaise said, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you!" He hugged me and then hugged Ginny. Marybeth started crying again, and I picked her up so Ginny could have her hug with Blaise. I hadn't held her much, not wanting to overstep on Ginny. But it was good practice. Marybeth seemed to like pulling my curls a lot to my exasperation. She didn't do that to Ginny. She did rip Blaise's earring out before. Until she did it, I didn't even notice he had an ear pierced.

The five of us spent the evening doing our homework and then playing games until it was an indecent hour to be still awake when he had classes at seven. So we went to bed, and I was afraid to fall asleep. I didn't want to go anywhere and do things I couldn't remember. I wanted this thing out of me.

Draco curled up next to me and said he loved me and then he was asleep. I laid there for two more hours until sleep took me. I didn't know if I would go anywhere. There was nothing I could do if I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- A Twisty Turn

I was tired. So tired I didn't even try to apparate home. I sent Draco a note on the enchanted parchment to find me in the Room of Requirement, sleeping and to take me home when he was done gallivanting around with Snape. They had been researching together, Blaise too. That left Ginny and me with some alone time. I was nervous to be a mother. Seeing what Ginny had to do, the less time she had for herself or even Blaise, made me uneasy. I was selfish. It wasn't about me anymore. But I had so much to do. So, I wanted to do the next man on my list. I asked Ginny if we could call the sitter and go find him. I told her he was a wimpy man and I didn't think he would put up much of a fight. Her bloodlust won over reason. It didn't make sense to leave a baby home with someone not in the family and go be murderers. But that's what we did.

I remember us going out last night, waiting in the alley, somehow it was always an alley, and Ginny bashing the back of his head so hard he dropped like a stone, his skull caved in. But he was alive. So I brought out my favorite knife and thrust it into his heart, twisting it. Ginny gasped, and we met eyes. Wonder shone in hers. She loved the thrill of the kill as much as I did. Ginny took the knife out of his heart and began stabbing and stabbing. It had been awhile for her. I let her stab him as much as she wanted. She had anger still. I did too. But I knew when this baby came I would be ready, and I would let the anger go.

That was last night up until four in the morning. Blaise and Draco never came home. That made me see red. They had us to answer to. We were a fucking family. You don't just not come home. But I knew where they were and so did Ginny. And giving what we did last night, we didn't reveal our anger to them when they came in at ten o' clock. Draco looked sleepy and frowned when he saw me. I summoned all the energy I could, and he smiled at me. I probably looked like death I had gotten so little sleep. The sitter was a good one, and she didn't comment on the time we came home. She just collected her money and went on her way. Marybeth cried when she left, as she did every time. Ginny didn't like that. She didn't want Marybeth being close to anyone but her. I explained that Marybeth did the same thing when she left her.

"It's not the same. You don't understand." She had said.

"Not yet I don't," I muttered to her at the time.

Right now I was dozing in and out of sleep when the door opened.

"Hermione? Whats the matter with you?"

Ahhh, Draco. I could go home and sleep now.

"Home," I whispered. He touched my face and sighed. "What were you doing last night? I sent you a message, but you never answered."

"I got the next name on my list. With Ginny." I said, my sleep-deprived brain said rather. I hadn't planned on telling him yet. He would find out eventually, but I didn't want him to yell at me.

"What?" He exclaimed and shook me. I was too tired to wake up fully. "I'm sorry. I just needed to do the next name. Time is going by, and I have so many names Draco."

I fell asleep, and the next thing I remember is waking up in our bed.

"About damn time. Ginny told me you were out till five." Draco said. I turned my head and saw him beside me. I leaned over and rested my head on his warm, bare chest.

"I thought it was four," I said.

"She said you didn't make it home until five, and then you guys ate so you didn't get to bed until about six."

"Well shit. I must have been dead on my feet. I don't know how I made it through the day." I whispered. I wanted to go back to sleep than have to defend myself.

"Don't do that again, Hermione." He warned.

"I will if I want. You don't control me." I said, moving away. He gripped my arm and forced me to look at it.

"Listen here. You are the love of my life. You are carrying my child. You are so, so important to me, to Blaise, and hell even Snape doesn't want anything to happen to you. It's bad enough you have an Obscurus and didn't even know it, but now your life has meaning even if you think it doesn't. It. Does. You do not under any circumstances go out killing without Blaise and me. What if he hadn't been alone? What if he had exited that building with a bunch of friends and they overpowered you? Did you think about what that would have done to me? Losing the love of my life and my first child? You need to stop thinking about what you want. I won't ask you to let go of your revenge mission, I would never, but you need to be careful. I cannot lose you. Ever."

I let him go on. Ginny needed to keep her mouth shut. "I'm sorry you feel that way," I said softly and got out of bed. I needed to pee. He followed me into the bathroom and stared at me the whole time I peed. Then when I stood up, he pulled me into his arms and just held me. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't. But I did.

He let me cry into his shoulder for the longest time. I got tears and snot all over him, and he didn't even care. Draco pushed me back and smiled.

"When was the last time you did that?"

"I can't even remember," I told him.

We talked for a little while, and I promised not to go killing without him and Blaise or even Snape now. Draco said he wanted to go with us one of these days. It would be weird with an addition, and it would be even weirder if Ginny and I wanted sex right after like we usually did. But I'd been fucked with an audience my whole life in the double digits. No biggie.

Draco and I headed downstairs, and I saw Ginny asleep with Marybeth on the couch. Well, Marybeth was in her bassinet, and Ginny was on the couch. Snape and Blaise sat at the table going over something and all I cared about was food. Draco told me to have a seat, and he would bring me something. Thank god.

"I take it you got some sleep. I thought about sending you to the infirmary you looked so tired." Snape said.

"I don't know that I would have made it that far. More stairs."

"Right. Well, are you feeling better? You have your appointments in two hours."

Ginny woke up. "Appointment?"

"For the baby. Checkups."

"Oh. I forgot. I'm gonna shower then. Can you guys listen for her please?"

"Of course, take your time."

Ginny stumbled off, looking just as tired. I should have thought about her sleeping today too. She had Marybeth. She couldn't just sleep all day when she had a baby to take care of. I was so inconsiderate.

Two hours later the five of us were in the healer's office. It wasn't shady like I thought it would be. It was nice. I just hoped this didn't get out. I was once Harry Potter's friend. I was still in the daily prophet, especially after killing my parents. I didn't need my pregnancy to get out too. By my calculations, I was almost four months pregnant. We would see. Ginny's baby and mine might even share a birthday. How cool would that be?

Ginny and Blaise were led to one room and Draco, Snape and I were led to another. I didn't object to Snape being here though it was weird.

"Alright, be a little cool." The tech said as she dropped two large dollops of lube onto my lower stomach. It was actually warmed to my surprise, so I wasn't sure what she meant by cool. I didn't say anything. I was watching the picture on the screen. My baby.

"How far along am I?" I asked her. She didn't answer right away.

"It looks like your six months along."

"Six? That can't be right. I only missed one period."

"You can still have one while pregnant actually. You're definitely about six months, give or take a week."

"Hermione?" Draco said. I was processing. This baby wasn't Draco's. It was my father's.

"I am so sorry Draco." I couldn't help it, I cried. Twice in one day, what was I turning into?

"What is it?"

"The baby has to be my fathers. We've only been together five months Draco."

The tech's movements froze. Snape coughed, and she continued, clicking away.

"Let me get the healer on call real quick." She said and excused herself.

"Did she see something wrong?" I took my hand from Draco's. He would probably leave me now. So much for being the love of his life. I didn't even look six months. I looked down at my stomach. Six months? There was no way.

"Hello there Honey." The head Healer said as she walked in. I shifted uncomfortably. She took the place of the tech and repeated every scan she did. I waited and waited and then she said.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but it seemed that your baby has a deformity on her heart."

"Can it be fixed?" I asked immediately.

"Most likely. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Snape coughed again, and the Healer sighed, " I know you have secrets. I know that. But my concern is for this baby. I could care less what you are hiding. This baby deserves life. Is it true that it is your biological fathers?"

"Yes. I thought it was Draco's. I only missed one period."

"That's not unheard of. Let me tell you this. The more exertion you go through, the more the baby goes through. My recommendation is for surgery to repair the heart and then limited bed rest. No strenuous activity."

My heart clenched. "I have things that need to be done. I can't be on bedrest."

"Can you let your baby die?" She asked bluntly. I glared at her.

"I didn't want to have my father's child. I didn't want this. I won't let him punish me further. Thank you for your help. Let's go please." I said and grabbed a tissue. She touched my hand, " I cant imagine that. My father was the kindest man. I don't know what it would be like to be betrayed like that by the man meant to protect you. What happened to him?"

I looked at Snape he shook his head. "I killed him," I said. It felt good to say it aloud. To a stranger.

She blinked. "It wasn't just him was it. Where was your mother?"

"Watching and eventually she joined in. Then there were their friends. I was just being used for their pleasure. Since I was ten."

"Ten!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Oh, sweetheart. I hope they all pay."

I looked her in the eye, "They will."

She blinked again. "You're baby is small but strong. I could deliver today, and she could get her surgery. I could keep her here in the NICU. She would continue to grow and get stronger. Think about your baby for a second. She isn't just your father's child. She's yours. Your daughter. Let me deliver her for you. I will take care of her I promise."

"I have too much to do!" I said covering my face.

"It can wait, Hermione. Do as she says." Snape said. Draco hadn't said anything, but he hadn't left either.

"Draco, I know you don't want to be here. You can go."

"I'm staying. I meant what I said this morning."

"but the baby isn't even yours!"

"You are. I will stand by you. Through anything. I think I've proven that." He said, and I finally lowered my hands and looked at him.

"Let her help you."

"I have something to tell you, Healer," Snape said. She looked back at him.

"She has an Obscurus."

The Healer gasped, "We have to hurry then. Quickly. That could have caused the damage to your baby's heart."

Things moved so fast after that. I learned that magical babies only lived in the womb for seven months. Nine months for human babies and how was their such a difference. I guess I should have thought to ask that of my mother before I killed her. Mom, how was your pregnancy with me? Was it hard on your body? Did birthing me hurt more than anything you've known?

Mom, did you love me when I was growing inside you? When did you start desiring your own daughter? Mom, why did you touch me that way? Mom, what did it feel like to put your fingers inside your teenage daughter?

Those questions went through my head while I was giving birth. It was funny in a way. They broke my water, and I pushed her out after three hours. I was lucky she told me. Just three hours. I didn't feel very lucky. Then she was rushed to surgery right after she was out. I didn't even get to hold her, but the Head Healer let me peek into the blankets for just a split second. She was beautiful.

Draco held my hand while they check over me down there and Ginny had my hand telling me I had done wonderfully.

"I don't know if I did. She might die. What if she got hurt coming out?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. That healer delivered my baby."

She must be known to treat kids like us. Dirty little secrets. I wondered if she ever helped any of them. Ginny had still been raped and beat. How had my birth control failed after all those years of not getting pregnant? I was so angry she wasn't Draco's, but she was still my baby.

Three more hours went by. No word. Then six more. Then finally the healer came back holding my baby.

"Good as new." She said and then I had a baby in my arms. She didn't even have a scar, and then I remembered again this was a magical world. I was a witch. Magic could heal almost anything.

"She'll need to stay here for a few weeks under observation. Maybe that can give you the time you need, huh?" She said kindly. I wanted to hug her. But I also didn't want to leave my baby.

"What about a name?" Draco asked.

"Will you name her please?" I asked him. Snape stepped closer and gazed down into the blankets.

"She looks like a Natalie to me," Draco said. I smiled, "Natalie. Perfect."

"I don't want to give her my last name. It was my father's name." I whispered. Draco touched my face, "You can give her any name you want. Even mine."

"Natalie Malfoy. I like it." I said and leaned up to kiss him. The Healer smiled and had me sign the papers, and for a while everything was perfect. But perfect never lasts. Not in my world.

* * *

A/N: Natalie Malfoy will return in later chapters. Hermione has much to do. Thanks for all the views!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, things kept coming up. More soon! Love all the views I'm getting. Keep it up!- Mayajane

* * *

Chapter Eight- What's In A Father

I spent a week recuperating, letting my body rest. I was healed completely before even leaving the hospital, of course, but the Head Healer said that there were 'other effects' that just needed rest to heal. I didn't ask what she meant. I just did what she asked of me. She had done everything she promised me she would do. My baby was alive and healthy. I had visited her every day for the past week. She was growing so fast. But I was better now, and I had so much to do in six weeks. That's how long the Head Healer said she needed to stay.

I walked downstairs and found everyone gathered around the table, pouring over something large. I stepped closer and saw it was a map. It said _Diablerie_ across the top, and I frowned. Was this the place where Snape's daughter was taken?

"What are you doing out of bed?" Snape asked me.

"It's been the mandatory week. Leave me be. I'm fine. What is this?"

"This is as much of the layout of the land I have acquired. Some of it may not be completely accurate. I have only been there myself. Our magic works in this place, but it is different. Very volatile and much stronger. I could destroy a whole building with a _'Stupefy.'_

"That's a stunner. What do you mean?" I asked him. He sighed, "Our spells have no weight there. The words have no meaning. Our magic is raw and unfiltered in that place. Are you sure you are ready, Hermione? It can wait."

"No, it can't. Your daughter is there. Is she suffering?"

"I don't know anymore. I know they were experimenting on her, but I don't know in what way. I know she is alive. She can get help as long as we find her alive. I want to take you there tomorrow. Hermione I wasn't counting on you to go, I promise, but I was going to ask. I think your Obscurus would prove invaluable in that place. Something like they've never seen. I've excused you all from school. The lot of you are more powerful and intelligent than the average seventh year."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and I was stunned. Harry Potter stood there, calm as can be, and when he saw me, he smiled.

"What…what are you doing here, Harry?" I couldn't describe what it was like to see him. I had of course seen him in passing in class and halls. But he had given me the cold shoulder and hadn't spoken to me in months. Ron too. I wasn't surprised he wasn't here, for as long as he tried to get into my pants and for the fact that he was probably still grieving the loss of his parents. I hoped he never learned that truth, for Ginny's sake.

"I heard you've been busy lately. Very busy. You've been killing."

I wanted to shut the door, but this was Harry….he had been my friend once before I had anyone.

"You can't prove that."

"No, I can't, and I don't want too. But I want to know why."

"You know I killed my parents."

He nodded and looked a little disappointed around the eyes. "Were they abusing you?"

"Since I was ten," I admitted.

He blinked. "What?"

"My father started sexually abusing me when I was ten. Then my mother joined in a few years later. I killed them when I was home for the summer when my father raped me the first night back. I had no choice but to go back there. That's where my school list was going to go. So I went. Then I killed them both. But they were not the only ones. I have to finish the list. So I know that's why you're here. I'm quite busy right now. It…it was good to see you, Harry."

"Wait! I want to help you!" He said sticking his foot in the door.

"Help me? You're not a murderer Harry, and that is what I'm doing. I don't think you have the stomach for it."

"Try me." He challenged. Against all reason, I invited him in. Everyone was still gathered around the table and snape rendered it invisible when he saw Harry Potter stroll in.

"Hermione…"

"I want to hear him out. He says he wants to help me. I'll kill him if he gets in our way." I bluffed. I could never kill Harry. Harry snorted and helped himself to a seat.

"So what are the lot of you up too?"

"Hermione…" Draco said.

"I don't trust him any more than you do. He has to earn that. This is the wizard who defeated Voldemort, guys. He may be useful."

"He's also the one who let him come back." Blaise pointed out.

Harry stiffened but said in a plain voice, "He held me against my will. He took my blood against my will. He is very powerful, Mr. Zabini, I would know because I was there and you were not. I want your help, and in exchange, I will help you. Anything you need. Deal?"

Draco pleaded with me with his eyes, but he didn't know Harry like I did.

"You'll have to sign a contract. I will be back with it."

Draco followed me like I knew he would. " _What are you thinking?"_

"Do not take a tone with me. I am going to word this contract very carefully. He will not be able to double-cross us. He was my first friend I ever made. Trust me okay?"

He sighed, "You looked at him like you loved him."

"I do. As a friend. He was my best friend once, you know. I can obliviate him if he betrays us, which he won't be able to do because of the contract. I've thought through it, Draco. Just trust me. I only love you. You are the love of my life just like you said I'm yours. Now, help me word this why don't you."

Fifteen minutes later we had the completed document, and we rejoined the others. Harry held out his hand expectantly, and I handed it to him with a pen. It was a magical pen, and he would have to sign in his blood. He looked at the pen like he recognized what it was but how could he? There were few in existence. Then I saw the back of his hand. Scars.

"Harry, what is this?"

"Our delightful new Defense teacher doesn't like to hear the truth about Voldemort. She gives me detention just about every week and makes me write lines with a pen like this."

Before I could stop him, he signed his name and didn't even flinch. Probably too used it at this point. I took the contract from him and sighed, "Want me to kill her. I can't stand her, but I didn't think she would hurt a child."

"Well, she would do anything to keep stuck in her denial. So I know I interrupted something, what's going on?"

"Snape? He signed the contract. Helping her was in it."

Harry looked at Snape with a distrustful expression, but Snape didn't seem phased.

"I have a daughter. She was taken to another realm, and I want to rescue her, and it seems I now have the help of The Chosen One."

Harry nodded and looked down at the contract.

"You both have daughters?" He asked in surprise looking at Ginny and then at me.

"Yes. I just had my daughter a week ago. Ginny had Marybeth and is still pregnant with her second child. No harm will come to them because of you, or you die."

I wouldn't kill him if he caused their deaths or hurt them, but he would lose a limb that was certain.

"Who's the father of your baby, Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"It has to be my father's because I've only been with Draco for five months. I was six months along when I gave birth. "

"She's not your father's. She's mine." Harry said even softer.

"I've never had sex with you," I said clenching my fist.

"You did. You asked me to Obliviate you afterward and then told me to stay away from you no matter what. I can give the memory back to you."

"Do it!" I just about screamed. He took out his wand and pulled the memory from his head, and it drifted towards me and entered my mind.

I had fucked him. Of my own free will and it had been good. But it didn't say in the memory why I wanted to forget.

"Why did I want you to Obliviate me?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I figured it had just been really bad and you hated me. I want to see her."

"She could still be my father's," I told him. He frowned, "You had sex in the same week?"

"Yes. I killed my father and mother two days before classes started, and we had sex the third day when I saw you again. It's right there in your memory. I'm telling you right now; I gave her Draco's last name. Draco, I am so sorry. I didn't remember."

He came to my side, "Well, I think I should go then."

"No, I love you and just you. Even with this memory. I'm sorry about Natalie."

There was a long silence from everyone, and then Snape said, "It's an easy test. We'll go now."

Harry was all for it, and I convinced Draco to stay. He still loved me. I knew he did just like I still loved him no matter who Natalie's father was.

We all made the trip to the hospital that Natalie was in and I saw the Head Healer.

Ten minutes later we had the results. Harry was Natalie's father. Draco clenched my hand but said nothing. Harry peered down at her and sighed.

"I didn't mean to come mess up the life you've made. Will you give her my last name please?" I sighed, "Yes, Harry I will."

Draco let go of my hand and left the room. I looked at Harry, "He will be in her life. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"I figured, but I am her father. Not him."

"It would seem so," I said dispassionately. I suddenly wished more than anything that Draco was her father.

We all went home; Harry said he would get something and would come over later. Snape touched my shoulder before apparating home to the school. I guess we would be going to Diablerie tomorrow without much of a plan. And I had all those names still left.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like it! - Mayajane

* * *

Chapter Nine- Connected

I woke up early, about six in the morning, and found my bed empty. Draco was gone. He had been here with me when we came to bed last night. I couldn't sleep without him, so I got out of bed and went out into the hall. I didn't hear anything at first, and then I heard a crash. I went back and grabbed my wand quickly and raced down the steps. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but a man was raiding the fridge and had dropped a jar of pickles.

" _Stupefy!"_

The man, quicker than anything I'd ever seen, pulled a wand and deflected my spell before it could make contact.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" I demanded. He could have easily just killed me if he was that fast.

"Your house?" He asked with a laugh. He shut the fridge, and I saw he had a pickle in his other hand. What the fuck was going on here?

"Yes, this is my fucking house! Get out!" I screamed. I heard Marybeth start crying. The man looked surprised.

"This isn't your house." He said and made to go out of the kitchen.

"I've lived here for months!" I said, blocking his way. He raised his wand and told me I better move. A baby was hurt.

"She's not hurt. She was just woken up by the yelling. Her mother is here and will get her. My name is Hermione. What is your name? Who are you?"

He looked really confused now. "The baby….the baby is hurt…" Then he collapsed. It was then I noticed that he had a wound, bleeding profusely, in his gut. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't my plan. I didn't have any qualms with this man. He had never hurt me. I wouldn't mind killing him, but I was curious. Why would he think this was his house?

I sent Snape a message and then dug through the man's pockets. I took his wand and rolled it across the room and then I found a piece of paper in his breast pocket.

' _Be safe, Taven, love you always.'_

That's all it said, and I had never heard of anyone named Taven. I put the paper on the dining room table and checked the parchment paper. Snape said he was on his way and to lock myself in the bedroom. As if. I felt all around to see if I missed anything and I had. A picture. It was of a little girl, maybe Marybeth's age. The back said Carolyn- 7 months.

I raised the man's shirt up, and it looked like he had been stabbed and recently. Who had he pissed off? I bought this house months ago, and I was told it had been vacant for months before that. Snape came through the front door and gazed at the man.

"I told you to-

"You don't tell me what to do. I tried to stun him, but he was too fast. He kept saying this wasn't my house. I found these." I showed him the paper and the photo. Marybeth was still crying, so I left him to check on her. Why hadn't Ginny woken up? Ginny was passed out in bed, Blaise beside her. I shook her, and her eyes opened.

"Marybeth is crying," I said and left. Snape was healing the man when I got back to the kitchen.

"I know you think you're this bad witch Hermione, but you haven't met a real adversary yet. This man could have been the one to kill you. You would have left behind your daughter…draco…" He trailed off.

"Ginny must have taken some medicine because she didn't wake up. And Draco is gone. I have no idea where he is."

Snape looked up from the man. "You didn't think this may have been connected? Stupid girl!"

He bound the man's hands and swept from the room. I heard him checking the entire house, and I did feel a little stupid. But I was half asleep! If this man hurt Draco, I would kill him. Harry had never come back so he would be no help to me. I didn't know what the whole show of him wanting to meet Natalie was about. If he didn't even plan on doing what he said he would do.

Snape returned and took my shoulders. "When was the last time you saw Draco?"

"When we went to bed around twelve," I said meeting his eyes. He swore, "You didn't hear or see anything?"

"No, but I assumed he just left because he was mad about Harry. We…we had sex, and I thought we made up, but then he just said I was better off with Harry. That's not true. I probably wanted to forget because I don't love Harry. I love him! He's the fucking stupid one!" I steamed.

Snape pinched his nose and turned away from me. He pointed his wand at the man, and the man opened his eyes. He struggled against his bindings, but couldn't free himself. Not that he would have gotten far. I wondered what made him so confused. Had to have been the blood loss right?

"Tell me your name," Snape said firmly. The man looked around and then back at Snape. He gulped, "Taven. Why are you in my house?"

"This isn't your house!" I yelled. Marybeth was crying again, and I left Snape again to go check on her. Ginny was always able to get her back to sleep. Ginny was passed out again in bed with Blaise and Marybeth was screaming between them.

"Ginny!" I shook her. She moaned and pushed my hand away.

"Take care of your daughter, please! A man broke in, and Snape is trying to interrogate him!"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "A man…who?"

"I don't know. He seems to think this is his house." Ginny shook Blaise, and he rolled over.

"Someone broke in. Go help." She ordered, and he stumbled into some clothes. Jeez, how late were they up?

Blaise and I went downstairs, and Snape had the man by the throat and was pouring something down his throat.

"What's that you're giving him?" I demanded. He sighed, "Veritaserum."

"Sweet," I said. Snape looked at me and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's actually tasteless." He replied and turned his attention to the man.

"What is your full name?"

"Taven James Abbott." He whispered with a quivering lip. Snape was a very intimidating individual most of the time.

"When did you live here and for how long?" Snape asked. Taven shook in his arms, "I lived here for ten years, and I had to go away last year. This is my house!"

"Did you hurt Draco Malfoy?"

"No!"

"Blaise, check the dorm at school for him. Quickly and if you find him get his ass here." Snape ordered. Blaise used the floo, and I watched him disappear into the flames.

"Who stabbed you?"

Taven looked down at his ripped and blood-stained shirt. "I…I don't know."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"This girl yelling at me!" He said looking at me. Snape sighed and shoved the man into a seat.

"Why did you go away?"

"I'm an auror. But…I stole a few things from evidence. I'm not a bad person! Don't judge me. At least I'm not a murderer." He was looking at me again.

"Snape…I've had a run in with some Aurors before. Ones who knew about my list. Who wanted to stop me."

Snape whirled around, "You didn't think ever to mention that!"

"I handled it!" I defended myself. He scoffed. "You killed them you mean."

"Not all of them though I should have. He has to be one of them after me. How else would he know I'm a murderer? Kill him or I will."

"We need him to find out what happened to Draco."

"The Abbotts lived close to Ginny. They were taking care of her daughter for a while until she got her back. Do you think that's related?"

"I have no doubt. What do you know of the child?"

"What child?" Taven asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Snape said seeming very stressed.

"I'm sorry Snape. It seems things keep getting in the way." I said and left the room. He called after me, but I ignored him. I wanted to see Natalie but more than that I wanted my next name. I didn't think I was any good for Natalie. Harry could probably do better than I could. I was still so young. Sometimes I didn't feel like it, but the day Natalie was born I did. And every day since.

He wanted his daughter safe. He didn't care about me at all. I knew that. But it seemed he did care about Draco.

I heard the floo roar and ran downstairs, but Blaise was empty-handed. No Draco.

"He wasn't there?"

"No. He must have gone home."

I blinked. "This is his home."

He looked at me sadly, "Maybe it isn't to him anymore. He thinks he's lost you. I'll go to the Malfoy's Manor when it is a decent hour. He'll be there."

I had an idea then. "Snape I'll be back." I apparated to the hospital and walked briskly to the NICU. He was there sitting beside Natalie's incubator. I took a seat beside him and said casually, "Someone broke into the house."

He looked over at me quickly, "Who? Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you. How could you leave in the middle of the night? Just because Harry is her biological father doesn't mean you cant be in her life. Harry knows that. He knows I love you and I want just you. Why can't you see how much I love you. Look at what we've accomplished together."

He narrowed his eyes, "Killing without remorse? Murdering men in a revenge scheme? Yeah, those are great accomplishments."

I was taken aback, "I thought you wanted to do those things. I thought we were on the same page."

"We were. Not anymore." He said softly.

"So you're leaving me?" I demanded. He shook his head. "I don't know Hermione. Shouldn't I?"

"No! You belong with me! By my side always!" I looked down at Natalie and looked back at him.

"You need to be there for us both. Harry may turn out to be a good father, but I cant be sure Voldemort won't end up killing him. I need you, and so does Natalie. She needs to know you. I need you to watch out for me. And I…I love you so much Draco. More than anything next to Natalie. Please don't leave. Don't give up on us. On this family. What about our vows? You signed the contract. I don't have the power to opt you out. It's magically binding. You'll die if you leave before I've finished all my names. I can't stop that."

Before he could answer a spell flew right between us, causing us to jump back. I immediately pulled my wand and searched for the caster. He stood there in the entryway and raised his wand slowly. I tried to disarm him, but he deflected easily. I didn't know what to do. Draco pushed Natalie as far away as he could, and she cried.

"I am here for the child. Hand her over."

"I will kill you if you come near her," I warned. I wanted to gut him. Draco ran at him, tackling him to the ground. His wand fell from his hand, and I kicked it away. He obviously hadn't expected physical fighting, and I was surprised Draco opted for it.

"Don't kill him yet!" I warned when Draco started strangling him.

"Why not?"

"We need to know why he wants Natalie!" I said exasperatedly. He sighed and stopped his hands.

"Who sent you? Why do you want her daughter?" Draco demanded, and the man was wheezing.

"Answer me!" Draco said, shaking him.

"She is promised!" He gasped out.

"What does that even mean?" I said angrily. My baby…

"She is prophesied! Don't kill me!"

"Kill him," I told Draco. Draco shook his head. "He could be useful."

"What do you suppose we do with him then?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Go get Snape." He said finally. The man was still trying to catch his breath, and before I could say anything, Draco punched him in the face so hard he blacked out.

"He's a little busy right now," I told him, and Draco sighed.

"Then we're taking him to the house."

Draco apparated away with him a second later, and I rolled Natalie back to where she was supposed to be. I needed to alert security that someone was after her. I went to the head healer's office, and she smiled when she saw me.

"I take it you feel okay."

"Someone just tried to take Natalie. I have to deal with it, but I know more will be coming. Can you have someone stay with her? They said she was promised. Do you know what that means?"

"I do. I suspected she was. That was why I wanted to help you so much. I work closely with The Head of the Department of Mysteries. I didn't want to tell you unless it was confirmed."

"What does the prophecy say about her?"

"That she will save us. From what I do not know." She told me.

"Have someone watch her please," I whispered and apparated home.

Draco was there conversing with Snape, and the man that broke in was asleep or knocked out on the couch.

"Are they connected?" I asked immediately.

"There's no doubt, but I believe something went terribly wrong. We'll find out more soon I suspect." Snape said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm going to wake them up and lock them in a room and listen in. It will come out."

"I need my next name. Now." I whispered.

"You'll have to calm your bloodlust. We have things that need to be done." Snape said firmly. I ignored him and went up to my room. My bag was packed. I heard Draco on the stairs but by the time he got there I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Update coming soon. Thanks for all the views- Mayajane

* * *

Chapter Ten- A Couple Good Girls

I shouldn't be here alone. I should have begged Draco to come with me. He didn't know my next name, so if anything happened to me tonight, no one would find me until it was too late. This man I was after, Thomas Waterby, was the leader of a gang in my old neighborhood. He was ruthless and had even cut me with a knife while raping me. My father had spoken up and said that wasn't in the rules. I think the blood had freaked him out. I was so numb back then I had barely felt the cut. I still needed stitches though.

I walked down the street, the sun was up now, and it wasn't my usual time. Most of the time I waited for night to fall but my need was _high_ , to say the least.

I stalked down the street further until I came to a house, unlike the others. It was run down, maybe even a whore house. No one was taking care of it. A little girl ran out the front door, maybe five. She saw me and ran back inside, and I ran as fast as I could and gripped her before she could make a noise. I stunned her and laid her gently on the porch, conjuring a pillow to put under her head. She probably was being raped like I was. I should take her somewhere, but she was the objective here. She was just collateral. I hoped when I was finished here I will have come up with something to do with her. She saw my face, saw my wand.

I opened the screen door and pushed the cracked main door open. The smell of pot hit me in the face, and I thought maybe that might make it easier. I spotted beer cans and vodka bottles on the table in the living room. Then I heard little screams. It made my blood boil. Those were not good screams. They sounded much like my own had when I was little. Before I knew better.

I followed the noises as quickly as I could without making any sounds. I found the door wide open and a girl maybe eight on the bed with my rapist on top of her. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed my knife and came up around him and slit his throat from ear to ear. Blood spurted all over the girl, unfortunately. I hadn't thought about that. I pulled him off her and vanished the blood as quickly as it had landed.

She screamed just once and then scrambled into my arms saying thank you in Spanish. I didn't know Spanish to explain anything to her and then she said in English, "He was a bad man."

"Yes, he hurt me too a long time ago," I told her, and she pulled away.

"The other girl…did he hurt her too?"

"Yes." She said tearfully, "My sister. Where is she?"

"I had to put her asleep so she wouldn't make noise. She is just sleeping. Come on; let's get you some clothes."

She went to her dresser with a slight grimace, and I felt tremendous anger.

"I can make the pain go away sweetheart."

"You can? The pain never goes away." She whispered.

"I am magical, but that's our secret. You cant tell anyone. Come here; I can help."

She laid down on the bed, and I didn't heal her because the authorities would need to examine her and she needed the bruises and the tearing to be documented. I just numbed her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are still hurt, just no longer in pain. Doctors will help you so pretend you still hurt okay?" She nodded, and I helped her into clothes. I saw so much of myself in her only no one had ever come to help me. I had to help myself.

The little girl walked in having woken up, and she ran to her sister. I hoped they weren't split up.

"We have a secret." The older girl said.

"What's that?"

"We are magic too. So are the other girls here."

I was stunned. Could my father have clued this man in on magic? My father forced me to tell him everything about the magical world. He would have been able to tell the man about Muggle-borns. But these girls might now be Muggle-borns.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead. He killed our parents and took us." She told me. The younger girl started to cry, and her sister hugged her.

"Do you girls want to come with me?" I asked finally.

"Where?"

"To my house to live. I can protect you, I promise. No one will ever hurt you again."

"We can both come?"

"Yes."

We packed up all their stuff, and I put it in my bag. The girls were awed by the extension charm on it.

I didn't know what I was thinking by bringing them to my home, but I didn't want them separated, and I didn't trust the cops in this area. I cleansed the bedroom of all our DNA and theirs. I left the blood and the body. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened here.

"Are there more girls?"

"They are all gone. He kills them when they get too old." The older girl said.

"What's your name honey?"

"Guadalupe. This is Maria."

"Okay, we need to go now. Take my hands and no matter what do not let go. Hold on as tight as you can. We are going to appear in another place."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, I promise it doesn't."

We apparated to my house, and Snape was there as was Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Marybeth. Everyone fell silent when they saw the girls in my hands.

"This is Guadalupe, and this is Maria. I found them in the house of my next name. He was hurting them. They say they are magical. I had to bring them, the cops in that area are a joke."

"Hermione…" Draco said softly. I ignored him and turned to the girls.

"Are you hungry?"

They both nodded immediately, so I brought them into the kitchen where the pickle jar still laid.

I cleaned it up and sat them at the counter. I needed to get them examined by a doctor.

"Snape," I called, and he came in.

"Can that doctor help them?"

"Yes. She specializes in this kind of thing. They were-

"Yes." I cut him off, and he retreated a distance. I noticed then how wary the girls looked.

"He won't hurt you. I promise. What would you like to eat, Maria?"

"She doesn't talk much. I don't know why. She did before." Guadalupe said softly.

"What does she like?"

"Pizza."

I ordered a pizza and called the Head Healer. I didn't want to scare them by taking them into a magical hospital. She arrived just fifteen minutes later with a larger bag floating. The girls didn't look surprised to see it floating making me think they really did have magical parents. I had thought it was possible they had just said they were magical because they thought it would save them.

"Hi girls, how are you?' She said. The girls didn't say anything.

"This is a healer, girls. She is coming to make you all better. You don't have to pretend to be hurt okay?"

"I numbed Guadalupe because she was in so much pain, but I wanted you to document her injuries just in case someone comes looking for them or me. They told me their parents were killed by my target."

The healer took that all in and asked the girl if she could take a look at their boo-boos.

"Will it hurt?" Guadalupe asked, touching her sister's hair.

"No, it won't. I promise." She said, and the girls were led to my bedroom where I held their hands while the healer checked their injuries. She by the scaring and such that they had been there for months, maybe a year.

That made me sick. Maria would have been just four. Guadalupe revealed to me that she was actually ten.

"But you are so small."

"He didn't give up much food. Maria is six. Her birthday was yesterday. She didn't even get a present." Guadalupe said and started to cry. I got them some of their clothes and the healer took me aside.

"You aren't ready to take this on. I know of a nice family that would take them together and take good care of them."

"They stay here until I meet them," I said firmly.

"Very well. I will send them later today. How's that?"

"We have to go?" Maria spoke up.

"I know it's scary, sweetheart, but I will make sure they are nice to you, and if they aren't, I will come to get you. But you don't have to go right now. We're just going to meet them."

Maria and Guadalupe got settled in and ate pizza. I wondered when the last time they ate was. Probably days the way they were so lethargic.

The Abbotts were the family that came. I wondered what they knew about Taven, and it was clear they didn't know he was here. They were very eager to meet the girls. Maria took a liking to Mrs. Abbot right away. I think she was looking for a new mom. Guadalupe was wary of Mr. Abbott, but eventually, she warmed up to them both. I hated to see them go but I knew the Head Healer was right about me not being able to take this on. I was just 15, and I had a little girl of my own. She told me I had done everything I could by saving them. I hugged them both goodbye and looked at both of their new parents in the eyes.

"I will know if any harm comes to them."

Mr. Abbott gulped, but looked me in the eyes and told me, "I will die before any harm comes to them. I am sorry we did not help Ginny. It is my biggest regret. Thank you for saving them. We will love them like our own. Since Hannah died, we haven't been the same. We have love to give. You can see them whenever you like."

"I will. Goodbye girls. I will check on you soon, I Promise."

Guadalupe hugged me, and Maria waved. They looked hopeful. I was kinda devastated to see them go but I knew I was equipped to take care of them with all the responsibilities I had. I needed to bond with my own daughter. It still felt like it couldn't be true I had one. I was just a kid myself. In some ways at least.

It was the next morning, and despite Snape's plan to the two aurors together they had revealed nothing. Veritaserum was useless if you didn't even know the questions to ask. I didn't know how they found out about my list. Unless they had known about me and not the men. If they had known about the abuse, I endured and done nothing I would just kill them myself. Snape's approval or not.

Snape came in through the front door with a bang, and he had tears on his face. It had to be his daughter.

"We need to go. Everything else needs to be put on hold. Will you assist me please, Hermione?"

I didn't hesitate to say yes. This man was the reason my daughter was alive. Ginny left Marybeth with the sitter and Blaise, Draco and I packed a light bag. We didn't know what we would need exactly but hopefully conjuring worked where we were going.

Snape took my hand and Draco's, while Ginny and Blaise held onto us. I wished I could see Natalie or Harry before I went, but it seemed time was of the essence.

We appeared in an empty field, but I knew we weren't there yet. It couldn't be. It looked too normal, nothing like what I imagined.

"I can't apparate us there, we each need to use a new method of travel to get there. I just heard from my spy that he plans to execute her in 24 hours. Please concentrate. You need to envision yourself separate from your body. I will cast a spell around us to guide your magic to the other plane. Just try and float away from yourself. Girls, I know you can do this. Draco and Blaise I am not so sure you will be able to, but I need to you to try. Ready? You go home the same way. The spell isn't a word, it just a raw burst of power. Just cast out with everything you can if we get separated. I will forever be in your debt if we are successful."

He cast the spell, and I closed my eyes. His instructions were things I had done so many times. I floated away from my body so many times over the years. I was sure Ginny had done the same. I thought for sure Draco and Blaise wouldn't be able to go, but when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Draco. Then Ginny and then Snape. No Blaise even after we waited ten minutes. Finally, after another ten minutes, we have to get a move on.

The landscape I was looking at was absolutely gorgeous. The trees were tall, spirally, and green with long branches like a weeping willow. There were tons of them surrounded us. I heard a bunch of pounding and then recognized the sound of hoofbeats. It sounded much too big to be horses. The ground was covered in brown moss that I felt beneath my feet as squishy.

Snape hissed to stay together, and he took off in a run. I raced after him with the Ginny and Draco right behind me. We ran for so long I got a stitch in my side and then finally Snape slowed. The hoofbeats were getting closer, but I could not see anything.

"They are invisible unless you've never killed." He murmured to me. Well fuck.

"Can you see them?"

"No, I just know. No questions."

"But what are they. Are they chasing us?"

"As I cannot see them I don't know! My spy warned me that they are centaurs with a taste for young girls. Draco, I need you to watch the girls as best you can while I cast this spell. Girls I would try to conjure a few things for practice."

I watched Snape grab a branch off the ground and then another. I pulled out my wand and pointed at the ground.

Something erupted, and then blackness took over.


End file.
